The Fallen
by DohlphinGirl
Summary: Scarlett lived most of her life with a loving mother and a not so loving step dad, but when her mom dies, a boy invades her dreams and S.H.E.I.L.D comes to take her away she realizes who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlett**

I ran down the hall and shoved through the door. Crap. I'm late for History. I jogged over and sat in my seat. I glanced around and sighed happily. Mr. King isn't here.

"Ms. Solution that's a tardy." He said walking out of the supply closet, holding a handful of erasers. Crap. I forced a smile and pulled out my text books. Blake Sheldon poked my arm with his pencil from the seat behind me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Maybe you should look for a _Solution_ to your problem." He flipped his brown hair and sat back. The class laughed at his stupid joke. I gritted my teeth and glared at Mr. King.

"Okay class tell me about what happened last month." He said. Tara Michel frowned from her seat on my left.

"I thought you were teaching history? Like in the past with no cell phones?" She said, twisting her bright red hair around her finger. Mr. King frowned. I raised my hand. He called on me.

"The battle of New York." I said.

"Very good. The battle of New York-" I cut him out and doodled on my note book. I know the battle of New York pretty well. I was there.

I always dread going home. I hate my mom's boyfriend, David Highsmith. I would take foster care over him. My real dad died in the army YEARS ago and the rest of his family shut us out and my mom was an only child and her parents died. I hate David more then I used to. He always acted nice when my mom was around and mean when she wasn't. He become evil until she died in the battle of New York. Crushed by rubble. I sat there and watched her bleed to death. She asked me to sing for her. I _sang_ while my M _other_ Bled to death.

"Scarlett!" Mr. King yelled. I looked up and wiped tears from my eyes. He looked at me with pity.

"You may leave early." I didn't argue. I packed up my stuff and ran out of there. I rushed to the office and signed out.

"Where are you going sweety?" Asked the receptionist Mrs. King. I looked at her and she waved me out.

"Go before the principle sees you." She whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered running out of the building.

History is my third hour class so I have hours before David will expect me home. What did I do first? I went to the library. Yep, I'm a nerd. I hid in the fiction section and read for hours.

I checked my watch and almost screamed when I saw it was six thirty. And tomorrow's Saturday. He has all weekend.

I ran as fast as I could back home and paused in front of the door. Is this even worth it? Before I could think about running away David poked his head out and pulled me inside with an iron grip.

"Where have you been, Scar!" He asked, in his unnaturally soft voice. It always seem ironic that he calls me scar, since all of mine are in my mind.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered. He placed a finger on his lips and smiled, causing his green eyes to twinkle. I swallowed down my voice and focused on my secret. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into my room.

"Stay here until school. No food. No water. Use your bathroom if you need it, but do not leave your room under any circumstances. If there's a fire what do you do?"

"Stay here." I said fighting back tears.

"If there's a robber what do you do?"

"Stay here."

"Good." He said pulling the door closed and locking it. I melted to the ground and hugged my knees. How could I be so stupid? I unzipped my backpack, remembering the packed lunch Ms. King gave me when I came in late. I pulled open the floor board and shoved the food in it. I carefully set my water bottle for P.E. in there and placed the floor board over it.

I silently thanked the world that I had no homework. I pulled out my phone and plopped on my bed. It's and old one. I can only text, call and take pictures on it but that's all I need. I turned it on and and stared at the picture of my mother and I at the statue of liberty holding ice cream and making silly faces.

I got up and dropped my phone on the bed. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter. I let my tears stream down my face as I stared my refection. I look exactly like my mother. We have the same brown hair and eyes that can't decide if they want to be green or blue. The same almost big nose and Striking smile. The same not quite tall height and curvy body.

I wish it had been David. She would miss him, but she would get over it.

I hopped off the counter and walked back over to my bed. I set my phone on my nightstand and curled up in a ball under the blankets.

He turned off the heat in my room.

It's below zero and he turned off the heat. I turned on my flashlight stuck under the covers and tucked it in around me. Soon I was toasty and I turned it off and dropped it into my nightstand drawer. I snuggled into a ball and closed my eyes just as I heard him unlock the door and peek his head in to check to see if I was asleep. He closed the door and locked it. Well there you go. There's a day in the life of Scarlett Solution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlett**

I sat up and leaned towards the door. What's that sound? Without any warning the door kicked open and a boy about my age rushed in.

"Follow me. Now." He said, A fierce look in his eye. I hopped out of bed and jogged after him. I stopped outside my door and turned to him.

"You're real right?" I ask.

"No." He muttered, vanishing. I turned around to see my door firmly intact. Crap.

"Scarlett, you better not be out of bed." Yelled David from the kitchen. Crap crap crap. Okay focus. I closed my eyes and walked into my room, Imagining the door open. I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. I punched the air and crawled back into my bed. The lock shook as David forced the door open. Be calm Scarlett.

"Scarlett!" He yelled. I sat up and pretended to yawn.

"Yes?" I ask. He walked up to me and backhanded my across my face. I whimpered and leaned back, falling on my back on the floor. He hurried around the bed and pulled me up by my collar.

"Make pancakes Scarlett." He whispered. I swallowed and ran down the hall. I paused before entering the kitchen. The door's right there. I could run and leave right now. David shoved me into the kitchen and turned on the stove.

"Make pancakes Scarlett." He said again. I held my hand above the burner. It's an electric stove but this will still hurt like heck. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the burner. I screamed as pain shot up my arm. David pulled my hand off the burner and pulled out the phone.

"Yes? My daughter burned her hand! Yeh, it's pretty bad! Hurry!" He hung up the phone and look me straight in the eyes. I cradled my hand to my chest and gasped in pain.

"How did you get outside your room Scarlet? Tell me now of we'll go for round two!" He whispered smiling sweetly. Tears streamed down my face as I glared at him.

"How could I leave my room? The door was locked and you have the only key." I whispered saying the longest sentience since my mothers funereal. I heard the ambulance sirens and ran to the window. I jogged out the front door and held out my hand as the jumped out and rushed to me.

"What happened?" A female nurse asked in an accent. I looked back at David and swallowed.

"I made pancakes." I whispered turning back. I felt a tear run down my cheek. The woman turned around and made a face at a male nurse. He looked angry and walked towards David.

"Listen," I turned back to her. "I'm Simmons and you need to come with us, Okay?!" I frowned and looked back at David and the man. The we fighting. With their fists.

"Stop!" I screamed running to them. The man paused and looked at me. I ran as fast as I could and at the last second I kicked David in the side and hard as I could. The man pulled me back as I went in for 'round two'. David coughed up blood and clutched his side. I pulled away and tried to kick him again.

"Stop," The man yelled. "You keep going and your no better then him." I swallowed and pulled away and ran back into my house and into my room. I dumped all the books out off my backpack and threw in my phone, flashlight, the money I kept from New York, some clothes and the food from my stash. I jogged into the bathroom and grabbed my inhaler. I barely use it anymore because I would rather die from an asthma attack then stay with David. I paused at my nightstand and picked up the silver necklace with a green stone my mother got me at an antique shop in New York. I clipped it around my neck and crawled out my window. I ran through backyards and dove over a fence. I gasp in pain at my burn on my hand. I ran across the road and heard a honk and turned my head. A van plowed into my side, sending my flying into the ditch.

I'm not dead.

I moaned in pain and rolled onto my side. Kill me now...

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" I looked up to see none other the... BUM BUM BUM Tara Michel! You win a million bucks! Just kidding.

"I working on getting my permit!" She says. I glare at her. Typical Tara. Tsk tsk. Talking about herself when it obvious that someone else needs the microphone.

"I, Like, Might get my license early! Beat that Scarlett! HA!" She hopped up and go back in her car. One more thing. She hates me.

"Just bleeding to death over here! No problem over here!" I yelled, touching my bruised and bleeding side. She hopped out of her car with her phone and called 911. I ignored what she said and glared at the sky. I groaned when I heard the ambulance coming. The same people from last time got out and brought me into ambulance. I glared at the ceiling the whole ride as they gave my a shot that made me what to feel happy. They took off my backpack and stuck it in the corner. I looked at the two people sitting on either side of me. The woman was stitching up my side and the man was staring at the back of the ambulance.

"Why am I here." I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"You have special... ability's and we need to protect you from the people that want to make you do bad thing with them." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson and we're S.H.I.E.L.D."


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlett**

They took me on a huge plane or a 'Heli Carrier' or whatever and told me I was going to meet some amazing people. Simmons never left my side through out the entire thing and It made me happy to have some one that cares about my well-being. I was sitting in her small lab close to the opening of the Heli Carrier while she took my blood for some tests.

"Will I meet the Avengers?" I ask suddenly. Simmons smiled.

"I'm sure you will someday. Now, Do you know your 'Ability'?" She asked. I nodded and (Painfully) walked to the door and paused. If I go all ghost-y will I fall through the floor?

"Um..." I say, walking back to sit on the table thing with my side aching the whole way. "I can walk through anything at will... But I'm not sure if I'll fall through the floor..." I muttered, Embarrassed. Simmons starts spouting science-y stuff and turn back to the table with my blood. I giggled and looked through the glass surrounding the door, leaving the lab. A tall woman and Agent Coulson stood outside talking.

"I'll be right back." I muttered, eyes never leaving the two. The door opened and I stepped out and stared at them. They both glanced at me and the woman jogged up the twisty stairs. I followed her with my eyes until she was out of sight, then looked at Agent Coulson.

"Yes Scarlett?" He asked looking a little angry and tired at the same time. I stared at my feet and gritted my teeth. I glared up at him and let my long hair hang in my face.

"Did you know my mother." I whispered. He frowned and shook his head. I walked over and sat on the first few steps of the twisty stairs.

"She was... Just wonderful..." My emotions softened just thinking about her. "She looked just like me, down to the fingers." I muttered, Glancing at my short fingers. I gritted my teeth and looked up at him with new rage replacing the old.

"She was crushed to death in rubble during the battle of New York. I was took weak to do a _nything_. I sat there and watched my _mother_ die." He stayed expressionless. I stood up and wiped off the bottom of my pants.

"She had me sing to her as she slowly drowned in her own blood. I remember hugging her right before the paramedics pulled me away from her two days later." Still expressionless.

"SAY SOMETHING!" I screamed. David did this to me all the time. The school made me go to grief counseling and he came too. He always just sat expressionless in the chair next to me. It made me want to punch him straight in the face.

"Scarlett calm down." Simmons said rushing out of the lab. "You're heart rate is impossibly high!" I glanced down at the little stickers she stuck on my chest. I then realized I had been screaming at an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. while wearing only a sports bra and thick sweat pants. A boy ran down the steps and slipped past me.

"Fitz?" Simmons said walking to him. "What is it?"

"Calm her down," He whispered. "Her body is unstable. Anything could happen if one emotion overwhelm her."

She tried to smile at me but I could see the fear in her eyes. I looked down at my burned hand and tapped it twice with my finger tips. I walked back into the lab and locked myself in.

"Scarlett!" Simmons yelled, but the glass made her voice sound muffled. I smiled at her and pulled a needle out of a drawer.

"Scarlett what are you doing!" Agent Coulson yelled. I shuffled through bottles of various medical stuff until I found the one I needed.

"Scarlett!" Fitz screamed in an accent that matched Simmons. I filled up the needle and paused before injecting it in my arm. I hate needles almost more then I hate David. I make sure there were no air bubbles and shoved in in my arm. I pressed down on the plunger and pulled it out and threw it aside. I hopped up and pressed the button so they could come in. Simmons rushed in and looked at the discarded bottle.

"Anesthesia." She said. My eye lids started to get droopy and I fell but someone caught me. I looked up at Agent Coulson. I smiled softly and he looked like he wanted to slap me and call me stupid.

"Sup' Phil." I muttered and fell into a soft pit of dark bliss.

* * *

I glared at the boy with so much rage it made my head hurt. I held up my burned hand and glared at him.

"You did _this_ to me." He flinched.

"Sorry..." He muttered looking at the floor. "I thought I could get you out of there before you woke up... I could tell you hated that man." I frowned.

"What? You just my imagination. Right?" I say. He laughs a beautiful laugh and pushed his sunny blonde hair out of his face.

"No. I'm... Talented, just like you." He looks up at me with sparkling silver eyes and touches the side of my face. I pulled away and turned around, taking in my surroundings. I was in a room with weirdly textured walls and only a small bed in the corner. The door was wide open though... I carefully walked up to in and peeked out. No one's there. I walked back in and looked at the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked crossing my arms. He smiled at me.

"Benjamin Harrison. You?" He said. I frowned.

"So you sneak into my dreams and don't know my name?" He shrugged.

"I guess when we both sleep we dream together..." I snorted.

"I wouldn't say 'Dream' more like... Talk when we both think we're awake." He nodded.

"Where do you live?"

"New York." He muttered. I nodded.

"You haven't answered my question. What's your name?" He asked. I sighed.

"Scarlett Solution..." I muttered. I hate telling people my name. Probably the whole my last name is Solution thing... He smiled.

"Pretty." I rolled my eyes. How long until one of us wakes up?

"Scarlett! Are you okay?" A speaker in the room asked. I frowned as I watched Benjamin slowly disappear. I looked up at the camera in the corner.

"Peachy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Scarlett**

I stared at the camera.

"Scarlett? Who where you talking to?" Oh, I was just talking to a random kid who just happened to wander into my dreams. No biggy.

"Um... Benjamin..." I muttered picking at my finger.

"Who's Benjamin?"

"Um..." I sat on the bed. "A... a boy who talks to me when I sleep..." Great job Scarlett they think you're insane.

"What?" There you go. Insane Scarlett.

"Yeh..." I muttered tugging on my hair. I heard whispering outside the door and hugged my knees. Great. The door opened and Simmons walked in. I stood up and faced the wall.

"He came to me before you all found me. He tried to break me out of that house." I turned to her to see a weird look on her face.

"I... He lives in New York. I have to meet him in person! Please make me sleep so I can talk to him!" Simmons sighed and left. I glared at my burned hand wrapped in gauze. Simmons walked back in with a small orange pill.

"Take this and you'll fall asleep when it hits your stomach." She said holding it up. I nodded and swallowed it dry. She flinched and motioned for me to follow her. I jogged after her and into the lab. She placed stickers on me to monitor my heart and breathing and stuff. She left the room and shut the door after her. I got up and pressed the button to seal me in. Simmons gave me an almost reassuring look. Almost. I swallowed and laid on the table. Like Fitz said I could kill them all. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

I sat in a dark room alone. Where's Benjamin? I looked around and realized I was cuffed to a table. I yanked and screamed. A man walked into the room and squatted in front of me. David. I whimpered and pulled back.

"Hey Scarlett, How's my favorite Kid?" He said slowly reaching for my neck. I screamed and cried out Benjamin's name.

"Oh, He's not coming. Guess it's just you and me." He grinned and grabbed my neck. My screams where cut off when he squeezed. I choked and stared at him. Suddenly he pulled back. I gasped for air and hung my head.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you just yet. I want to have a little fun." He grabbed a knife off the floor and dragged it across my arm.

I jerked up and screamed. I frantically searched my skin for the cut. Nothing. I froze and looked around the room. It was burned, Like a small explosion went off. I looked through the glass at the astonished faces of the S.H.E.I.L.D members. I opened and closed my mouth.

"Simmons?" I squeaked. She backed away. I hugged my knees and cried. Mom why did you leave me?

We soon landed and they all left me with the tall lady. She had sat on the steps and looked at me until she left with them. I had been sitting here for hours and I'm hungry. I left my backpack in the strange room. I tried to walk through the glass but my powers seem to have stalled. I was still wondering if I had been the one to burn the lab or if they were trying to kill me. I was afraid to sleep but I ended up passing out after four hours.

* * *

"Wake up!" A voice screamed.

I opened my eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. Right outside the glass are the Avengers.

Well two of them. Tony Stark and Captain America. Where's Coulson?

"Holy-" Tony said looking at the burned remains of the lab around me. I stood up and placed my had on the glass. My face said 'Hi I'm friendly' and my Mind said 'Kill them all'. I'm pretty torn right now. I growled and punched the glass. Tony jumped back. I turned my back to them and crossed my arms. Thanks Avengers, you could save an old lady fifty feet away from any danger but you couldn't save a fifteen year old girls mother? The door opened and I heard shuffling.

"Sorry kiddo." I turned just as Cap punched my in the side of the head. Oh by the way I blacked out, Thanks for asking. What was that fifth- No sixth time today? Can I just retire and move to Florida? No? Ugh, Fine.

* * *

"I must take her back to Asgard, She will be safer there." Note to self: Do not get angry at Captain America, He punches. I held my head and sat up. Ow! first the hand, then the side and now my brains are falling out my ears.

"Hello Princess Aldora." Thor? Okay... Thor?

"Name's Scarlett." I reached for my necklace only to grab air. I looked down and squeaked. MOM MOM MOM. I flew over and searched under the pillow.

"WHERE'S MY PENDANT!" I screamed. Yes I probably named it wrong, but do I care? NO. I turned back to Thor. He looks pretty unnatural in normal clothes.

"Give it back. Now." I growled. Thor shook his head. God or not I'm slapping him. He first looked shocked, then he laughed. I balled up my fist and punched him in the nose. He paused and looked at me.

"I'll- URG!" I grabbed my hair and sat back in the bed.

"My mother gave my that." I whispered, hugging my knees. The door open and Tony came in with it. I jumped up to grab it but he held it out my reach.

"There's a tracking chip in it. Someone's been following you." He said.

"Do I look like a give a crap? My mother's dead and that's the last thing she gave me!" Thor grabbed my shoulder.

"Who killed your... 'Mother', Aldora?" He asked.

"Scarlett..." I muttered.

"Battle of New York..." Tony stiffened.

"I already told Coulson the story..." Thor grabbed my other shoulder.

"WHEN DID YOU LAST SEE THIS COULSON!?" I swallowed and pulled back.

"Yesterday... I think..." Tony looked at Thor.

"He's alive?"

Frick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlett**

"Aldora when did you last see him?" Tony asked me, way softer then Thor. Think. I don't think I was supposed to tell them that. IDEA!

"You mean her?" Please work! Oh god don't kill me Coulson!

"Oh. I apologize Princess." He left the small bedroom with Tony right behind him. What the... I closed my eyes and laid on the bed. No windows in the room. Great. I sat up. Wait I don't need window or doors to escape. I closed my eyes and fell through the floor. I landed on my feet in a lab. Tony, Cap and Thor stared at me with shock.

"Um... Hi." I tried to ignore my aching feet. Ow. Cap took a step back. I smiled tightly.

"Sorry to... Interrupt... I'll just be going now. I ran to the glass and hopped right through it. Thor immediately chased after me. I ran through a huge living room and stopped in front of a giant widow overlooking the ocean. I stuck my hand through it and grabbed a rock. I pulled my self out the window, with just one foot standing inside. Thor grabbed my foot and yanked me inside. I screamed and landed on the floor, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped for air and sat up.

"What the heck!" I screamed. "First I was fricking Princess Aldora and now I'm a Prisoner? Make up your mind!" I kicked him in the shin and stood up. Tony and Cap rushed up the steps.

"Aldora calm down."

"IT'S SCARLETT!" I screamed as my hands set fire. Cap dove on me and Tony pulled out and extinguisher. I passed through the floor before he could put out my hands. I landed in the lab on my back. I cried out and rolled over. My hands were still on fire. A little robot extinguished my hands. I sighed. Noted: Anger equals fire. Great. Hey mom if you're listening thanks. If you were here then maybe I wouldn't be completely screwed. I sat up and and hugged my knees. My throat clogged up and tears exploded from my eyes. I gasped and let them flow. She was smart, kind, pretty, graceful and brave. I'm just her broken daughter. I cried harder. Why? There were thousands of other people in the city? I know that sounds selfish but why? I coughed and sniffled. Strong hands pulled me up and gave me a big hug. I closed my eyes and thought of her. Mom.

* * *

 **1 month later**

I glared at myself in the mirror. I look like a wannabe at a Greek mythology... convention. I sighed. I get to go to Asgard tonight! and meet Thor's father! I've never had a good experience with fathers. My real father is dead and David is a... Donkey. I giggled. Think about it. You'll get it.

I examined my refection. I was wearing a long teal green dress that reached my ankles, with a golden belt engraved with dancing flames and a single daisy in the middle. The sleeves of the dress clasped to two golden tight fitting bracelets with the fabric hanging loosely under my arms. The straps were also gold and held the dress in place right below my collar bone.

All I could think about is how lovely my mother would look in this dress. I pulled up the thin, flowy dress and looked at the shoes. Golden sandals with the straps wrapping up the tie right below my knees. Okay maybe I do look good. I crammed a bobby pin into my small bun atop my head like a poop colored crown (My, my I'm good with describing things!) with a gold ribbon lacing through it. Deodorant? I sniffed my armpit. I'm good. I won't smell like B.O. city in front of the king of Asgard. I tapped the place my necklace would be. Tony has been using it to try to figure out who has been tracking me. No break through. I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom and to the living room of Tony Stark's _huge_ house. Tony, Pepper, Thor and Cap stood in the living room. Thor turned to look at me and smiled.

"Don't talk to me." I said turning around to go outside. I heard Cap snort and mutter something to Thor. I opened the door and stepped into the cool night. I hugged my arms.

"Cold?" I turned to a man and swallowed.

"I-I-I'm good." I grabbed the door handle. My mind screamed for me to run, but fear glued my feet to the ground. He slowly walked towards me.

"You do seem a cold little sister." I backed away, farther from the door. He stepped into the porch light. I saw his face on TV. I gulped and flinched.

"Loki?" I whispered.

"I see you know me." He smiled a wicked smile. "I know you as well." RUN! DANG IT SCARLETT RUN!

"Your 'father' David likes to starve you, burn you, hit you," I glanced at my hand, a small scar visible. I turned and dove through the wall into a bedroom I ran through the walls until I reached the living room were Thor was heading to the door.

"LOKI!" I yelled, Thor turned to me and the door blew in, sending him flying backwards. I screamed. Tony grabbed Pepper and Cap nudged them to the basement where a suit flew up and covered her. I ran to the door and blocked Thor from Loki. He grinned and walked through the door (or what's left of it).

Thor grabbed me from behind, Yelled something to Tony and we vanished into a ray of gold light. Talk about dramatic.

* * *

We landed in a round room and Thor ran to a man and yelled something. He turned to me and waved for me to follow. I ran after him. My fear of heights was tested when we ran across a see-through bridge. Ran. I started wheezing. Thor paused and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Looking around nervously. I really don't know how to respond to that. Ye-no-yes?

"Asthma." I wheezed. How had I thought to tell anyone this? Someone slap me.

He picked me up and ran towards the castle. We're on the ground, ground, ground, grass, dirt, trees. I closed my eyes. Totally not in the sky kingdom of Asgard. Breath in, and out. Do not freak out! Inhale, Exhale. Okay, I'm good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlett**

I awkwardly stood in front of Odin, The King of Asgard. If someone told me seven months ago that my mother would die, My stepdad would hurt me and I would meet Odin the King of Asgard I would have laughed in their face. I tugged on my skirt and looked around for Thor. He dropped me off in front of Odin and took off to 'Take care of something'.

"Hello my dear." Odin said. I turned to him and waved. He laughed slightly and waved back. I smiled. A woman walked into the room.

"Aldora?" She said running to me and throwing her arms around my. I stiffen and she pulls back.

"Fregga." Odin said. She turned to him and her smile slowly faded.

"Oh. I apologize Aldora." She hurried away.

"It's Scarlett!" I called after her.

"Now what brings you to Asgard 'Scarlett'." I grimaced and sat on the floor. I played with my skirt until I finally looked up at him.

"I met Loki." I said. Odin stood and slowly lowered himself back into his chair.

"What did he say to you?" I looked back down and stared at the floor.

"He called me 'Sister'. Why is that?" I looked at him again. He frowned.

"I must say that boy says strange things." I smiled.

"But..." Oh no! Not a but!

"He was speaking the truth when he called you sister. Daughter." I jumped up.

"That's not possible!" I yelled. "My father is dead and my mother was a great person. If I was some kind of... Goddess I would know!" Odin stomped his staff to the ground. I ignored it.

"I am no child of yours! Both of my parents where normal humans! Like I am!" I pulled my hands into fists at my sides. He laughed.

"Now tell me child when has your life ever been 'Normal'?" I opened my mouth and closed it. Realization hit me.

"YOU SENT FOR ME!" I screamed. "YOU TORE ME AWAY FROM MY LIFE!"

"I saved you!" He yelled. "Your father wanted nothing more then to hurt you!" I pulled my hair out of the bun and threw the ribbon to the floor.

"THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY CHOICE!" My hands lit on fire and I turned and ran from the room. I heard him call after me but I just ran faster. I boy adout my age grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you Princess." I screamed and pulled back, showing him my burning hands. Benjamin?

"Benjamin!?" I yelled. He grimaced and and hung his head.

"Doni." He said. Do-knee. A small part of my mind registered the name but the rest of it screamed to run. I obeyed. I ran as fast I could away from them. My wheezing came back and I fell on my knees. I laid my head against the ground and closed my eyes. I'm home. I am home. I breathed out one last breath and passed out.

 **Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a lot going on, and now I should be free!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! WOOHOOOO! FINALLY! YUSSS! STORY TIME PEOPLE! Sorry for the shortness!  
**

 **Scarlett**

I woke up in a strange room. I sat up and looked around. I wanted to stand up and run away but I can't. I feel weak and frail. I glance around the room for other people.

"Benjamin?" I whisper. The door opened and he jogged in.

"Yes Princess?" He said, Kneeling as if I was some kind of royalty. I stared at him for a second and pulled off the blankets.

"Can you please ask Thor to get down here? I would like to talk to him." He nodded and walked off. That's not what I wanted to ask. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. I want to go back on the heli carrier with Agent Coulson and Simmons and the others. I walked onto a balcony and stared out over a huge and beautiful world of Asgard. All I want is to go back in time. I am only fifteen and my life is already over. I am _not_ being dramatic. A small knock came at the door and Thor walked in.

"You sent for me Aldora?" He said. I swallow and pulled myself into a sitting position on the railing of the balcony. I sighed.

"What is happening?" I muttered. Thor shook his head.

"What do you mean Aldora?"

"Odin said I was his Daughter."

"You are."

"I KNOW! BUT HOW! I HAVE BABY PICTURES OF MYSELF! I CAN'T POSSIBLY BE ONE OF YOU!" I screeched.

"Your um... 'Mother' had a child. It passed upon birth. She begged for it to be brought back. You heard her plea and tried to gift her a child. But during that time we were under attack. You were killed in battle. Still trying to help your mother you somehow sent yourself to her and she became with child." He looked slightly pained.

"So I was born as my moms child, yet you still think I am from Asgard." I asked with anger bubbling inside me.

"You are of Asgard. You are my sister." I rolled my eyes and leaned back. Remember how I said I was sitting on the railing of the balcony? Yeah I fell of the balcony. On purpose! I'm not stupid. I am quite high up I must say. I waited to hit the ground And when I did I discovered that I cannot die from falling. I sat up and looked around at all of the shocked faces.

"Hello."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Sorrrrry! I left! I came Back! Story.**

 **Scarlett**

"Hello." I say, then bolt in the direction that Thor and I entered from. I paused before the bridge, My heart beating out of my chest. Now that I am not scared of being murdered by Loki I realize how high up this is.

I looked behind me to find Thor running towards me at full speed. I squeaked and ran. I started to wheeze and I could barely breath.

I looked down and fear struck me in the heart. I'm gonna die, die, die. I can't see the ground. I finally reached the place Thor and I came.

"Take me to earth!" I yelled at the ceiling. Nothing. I looked down the bridge. Thor is so close.

"Please!" Nothing. He's almost here! I screamed in frustration. Idea!

"As Princess Aldora of Asgard I demand to be taken to earth!" Fricking nothing.

"Aldora!" Thor yelled, jogging towards me. I turned to him.

"It's. Scarlett." As I spoke a ray of gold light surrounded me. I screamed.

* * *

When the light vanished I was in the middle of a forest. At night. I shook in fear. I hate the dark. And being alone. And the forest. At night.

I heard something in the distance. I looked at the sky. Run? A large plane came into view. Yeah run.

I took off into the forest. My legs aching and lungs burning. The dress and shoes I am wearing do not help running for my life. The plane flew right above me and a light shone from it. I froze I blocked my eyes from the light. The plane slowly lowered down.

At this point in time I realized I should probably run. I turned to run and collapsed on the ground. It suddenly became impossible to breath. I gasped for air and held my hands to my throat. My vision started to go black at the edges. How? I don't know. Why? I don't know. But ow my head hurts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scarlett**

I woke up on a small cot in a weirdly textured room. A pang of déjà vu hit me. Hey, this is the room I woke up in after I passed out in the ambulance over a month ago. I looked around for Benjamin. Not here. I stood up and noticed the door open again.

"I am not falling for that again Benjamin!" I said, crossing my arms. I waited for a response. None came. I sighed in defeat and stepped out the door. A man paused and stared at me in shock.

"That room blocks powers." He said. I laughed nervously.

"Apparently not very well." He took a step towards me and I darted under his arm and ran into the large living room like area on the plane. I croaked in fear when I saw the semicircle of people pointing guns at each other. The tall woman from before nudged someone I couldn't quite see. It was Simmons. She and a different woman rushed to me and blocked me from the man I briefly spoke to in the hallway.

"Skye." He said. The woman pointed her gun at him. He slowly walked towards him. Simmons held me by the shoulders behind the woman possibly known as Skye.

"Go to hell." She said to the man.

"Just give me the girl and we'll be on our way." I cleared my throat and stepped around Skye, Tugging myself from Simmons.

"Pardon me for asking but what do you want from me?" I crossed my arms and painted a bored look on my face. Dang it! I wish I could chew on some gum too! I would totally tick him off if I had some gum! He gave me a weird look. I cut him off before he could speak.

"No, no, no, let me guess," I snapped my fingers. "I am an Asgardian princess and you want to cut me apart and see how I tick because Thor is now to famous to harm? Or are did you only know about my ghost ability and want to replicate it? Or is the little dog only working for a treat from master and has no clue what he's being commanded to do?"

There was more then one mouth hanging open in shock.

The man stared at me.

"Well?" I demanded. He reached out and grabbed my arm. Before I could realize what was happening he jammed a gun against the side of my head.

I didn't scream. I didn't panic. I just set myself on fire.

He yelled and shoved my away. I turned and looked at him, fire surrounding me in waves of hot anger. I slowly started walking towards him.

"I am Princess Aldora, daughter of Odin, Sister to Thor. And I remember."

I heard a loud bang and I froze. My fire extinguished, I cupped my hands at my side and fell on my knees. I pulled my hands back to find blood coating them. I looked beyond my shoulder to find Simmons holding the gun Skye had one held in her hands. The tears falling down her cheeks perfectly matched my own. I made a small noise and fell face first on the floor.

She was the only living person I trusted.

And now I have no one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Scarlett**

Have you ever been in so much pain it feels like your body is exploding? It's not fun. At all. The man I now know as Ward took Skye, Simmons and I on the plane. Me, Because for some reason his boss wanted me, Simmons, Because she's a doctor, But I don't know why he took Skye.

Simmons was stitching up my side and Skye was glaring at Ward like she could melt him with her eyes.

Suddenly Ward spoke,

"Which one is you real name? Scarlett or Aldora?" I looked at him then let my head hit the floor with a thud. There was sweat pouring off me and I felt like fire. Fire. FIRE!

"Simmons get back." She scrambled backwards just as I burst into flames. Ward jumped up and pulled out his gun. I screamed in pain. The fire didn't hurt, But the bullet wound did. I slowed my breathing and then I extinguished. Tears flooded from my eyes and my arm fell through the floor.

"Simmons what's happening?!" Skye yelled.

"Her powers are going haywire because of the physical and mental endurance the wound put her through!" I picked my head up.

"And who's fault is that?" I whispered. Simmons looked pained. I groaned.

"Just kill me..." My hands cupped the wound.

"NO!" Simmons and Skye screamed in synchronization.

"Please..." I begged. I normally would value life more but I feels like a thousand needles were being shoved in and out of my skin.

My body pulled through the floor slowly. Simmons tried to grab my arm but only gripped air. I was falling. The pressure of the wind around my felt like hulk was punching me in the side.

Somehow I didn't scream. Suddenly I hit something hard. It was not the ground. It was Thor. My eyes slowly fluttered shut. I heard him yell my name.

"Aldora!"

"Aldora!"

"Scarlett!"

Sorry brother. But I guess you might have to find me again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Scarlett**

I was falling in and out of conciseness when Thor rushed me to a human hospital. I was sleepy but every time I closed my eyes he would shake my shoulder. I blacked out more times then I could count.

The doctors were muttering something about how fall caused my wound get worse. I strained to hear them and realized they were not muttering. They were yelling.

It felt like I was slowly being lifted from my body. I glanced down at a nurse who had injected me with something. I was so tired. I closed my eyes and heard some one scream my name. I couldn't quite place who.

I blacked out.

* * *

It was only darkness, Then I was standing in front of a woman. She looked similar to me. I reached my hand out and she backed away. I frowned and dropped it.

"Scarlett," She whispered in a angelic voice. "You need to trust me, Do you trust me?" Before I could even think my head bobbed up and down. She smiled.

"My name is Aldora." I frowned again. She sighed.

"I need you to wake up! You are in danger! You could die... and If that happens..." Her voice trailed off. She reached her hand towards me.

"Or..." She sighed and continued. "Or you could take my hand and transport back in time... Where you can save your mother..." I gasped and started to run towards her. It was like with every step I took I got farther away.

* * *

"ALDORA COME BACK!" I screamed, shooting up in bed. I searched the creepy dungeon like room for her. She was gone.

A nurse and Simmons burst through the door. The nurse rushed to my side and tried to inject something into the tube in my arm. I screeched and tumbled away and off the bed. I pulled the needle out of my arm and tugged off the other various medical things that were attached to me.

"Scarlett calm down!" Simmons said, An uneasy tone to her voice. I swallowed and backed up until I was against the wall. The door opened and Ward walked in.

"Scarlett?" He asked. I tried to make myself small in the corner. I touched my side and tugged up my shirt to find only a scar. I whimpered as I thought of how long I was defenseless in this dark and damp room.

I started to cry. Ward took a step towards me. I flinched and dug my head into my hands.

"Ward," Simmons whispered. "You're scaring her." I felt him come closer and I whimpered. _Please, please, please, just leave us alone._ I voice in my head whispered. _Us._ It said _us._ Great now I'm going to go insane like Smegul from lord of the rings. A-fricking-gain.

Ward gently touched my arm. I freaked the frick out. I screamed and crawled away from him until I was under the bed. I caught my breath and dove out from under the bed, towards the door. I ripped it open and ran as fast as I could down the long white hall that stood before me. I opened the closest door to me and found Aldora to be standing there. She opened her arms as if for a hug. I ran to her and hugged her.

"Would you like to save your mother?" She asked. I nodded. And then we dispersed into a white light.


	12. Chapter 12

**Scarlett**

I ran down the hall and shoved through the door. Crap. I'm late for History. I jogged over and sat in my seat. I glanced around and sighed happily. Mr. King isn't here.

"Ms. Solution that's a tardy." He said walking out of the supply closet, holding a handful of erasers. I forced a smile and pulled out my text books. Blake poked my arm with his pencil from the seat behind me. I rolled my eyes and looked at him, A feeling a sense of Déjà vu.

"Maybe you should look for a _Solution_ to your problem." He flipped his brown hair and sat back. The class laughed at his stupid joke. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"Okay class tell me about what happened last month." He said. Tara Michel frowned from her seat on my left.

"I thought you were teaching history? Like in the past with no cell phones?" She said, twisting her bright red hair around her finger. Mr. King frowned. I raised my hand. He called on me.

"The battle of New York." I said.

"Very good. The battle of New York-" I cut him out and doodled on my note book. I then remembered my note. I jumped up and pulled it from my pocket.

"What is this Scarlett?" He asked as I placed it in his hand.

"My mom needs me home early." I replied. He frowned and read the note.

"Okay, pack up." I put my stuff away and ran from the school. I can't wait to get home!

I reached my house pretty quick and burst through the door.

"Mom!" I called. She popped her head in from the kitchen.

"Hey baby! Ready?" I nodded and picked up my suitcase from next to the door. She walked out of the kitchen with her suitcase and a small bag of snacks.

"Let's go!" She and I walked out to the car and packed our things in the car. My mom and I are going on a trip. She has yet to tell me where. I hopped in the passenger seat and she started the car and drove off.

"Soooo," I said looking at her. She smiled and looked at me. "Where are we going?" Her happy look froze and she looked back at the road.

"Shield." She said like I should know what she was talking about. I frowned and stared straight ahead. My Mom turned to say something and a car rammed into the passenger side of the car. My side.

* * *

I screamed and pulled away from Aldora. She glared at me.

"To save your mother you must die in return." She said, taking a step towards me and reaching out a hand. "Just die you stupid bitch."

I pulled myself into a corner of the damp room and whimpered. I screamed and held out both hands. I heard Aldora scream in pain and I stared at the flames that had engulfed her. She fell to the floor and screamed. Then she just stopped and laid there. I covered my mouth with my hands. I killed her. I pulled my knees into my chest and bawled. I'm a murderer.

* * *

 **Holy crap that got dark.**

 **I did use a cuss word in this story part and I'm sorry! It was the only word I could find that sounded as menacing as i wanted.**

 **I almost stopped the story at the car crash but I have a really big idea for the end!**

 **Tell me if you are interested in a few more chapters or not! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am soooo sorry for how long I was gone! I had really bad writers block and lost all of my thoughts on this Fic! But no worries! I have them back!**

* * *

 **Scarlett**

I just murdered a part of myself. Like I am Voldemort and she was a horcrux. I just used Voldemort as person to describe myself.

I rocked back and forth on my knees and hummed to myself. I know I look crazy, Don't yell at me.

"Scarlett!?" Ward yelled, Running into the room. He froze when he saw the burning body and charring flesh.

"I killed Aldora..." I whispered. He looked at me in shock. I hugged my knees and smacked my head on them.

"I thought I was crazy when that boy jumped into my dreams. I thought I was insane when I saw a woman who claimed to have used magic to create me. But now I know for positive," I looked up at him. "I'm psychotic." I shot up and ran at full speed towards him.

BANG

I fell to the floor in a puddle of melted flesh. How many times have I been shot? Sixteen? Sounds about right.

I shook my head to clear the screaming voices and looked at the person with the gun. The light was right behind them, making it impossible to see them.

"Sup." I giggled. I am laying in a puddle of liquefied organs, I just got shot and now I'm giggling.

I. Am. Insane.

"Wake up." I frowned.

"What?"

"Baby, Wake up."

"Mom?"

* * *

I opened my eyes carefully. My mom dove into my vision.

"Baby, You're awake!" She said, hugging me. I looked around to find myself in a hospital room.

"Where am I?" I asked. My mom sighed.

"After the crash you slipped into a coma. You've been like this for a month.

"Wha-What?"

She kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so glad you're awake."

There was a soft knock on the door and Agent Coulson walked in.

"Hello, My name is-"

"Agent Coulson!" I said sitting up and grinning. He froze and look at my mom with a confused look.

She just grinned. "I told you my baby can see the future."

I frowned. "No, I do this," I closed my eyes and burst into flames. My mom screamed in surprise and jumped back.

I extinguished. "And this," I fell through the bed and onto the floor below. I rolled out from under in and jumped up.

"Why didn't you tell my about this!?" She yelled. I smiled sheepishly.

"To be honest I didn't even tell you when I got my ears pierced..." She glared at me.

"You what?" She asked menacingly.

"Nothing!"

Agent Coulson laughed. I shifted my attention back to him.

"Welcome to Shield."

* * *

 **Just to be clear, when Scarlett agreed to go back and save her mom that became reality and the rest of this story became the future that would have happened without her mom.  
**

 **Does that make sence?**

 **Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **This is the last chapter, sooo see you in my next fic!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
